Reasons Beyond My Control
by xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx
Summary: Something happens to Bella to make Rosalie rethink her hatred towards being a vampire. What will happen afterward? Will Rosalie become a different person after? Read to find out. NON-DESCRIPTIVE RAPE
1. Chapter 1: Rosalie's Worst Nightmare

**I am on a roll today! This is the second one shot I do in a week. How awesome is that?! The idea bunny popped into my head and another masterpiece was born. Haha. I know that was funny. But, really, I had a random idea of this and instead of sleeping, I decided to type all 5 pages of this up. I hope you think it was worth it!**

**This one is very different than others that I have done. It does contain more mature themes (there is rape, but it is very undescriptive. It just pretty much skips over, but I wanted to warn you) than my other ones. **

**So, this one is from Rosalie's point of view. You'll see why when you read it. **

**This has no particular setting as far as the books. It is after Twilight and before Breaking Dawn. So, take your pick. I'll think about that more. **

**As always, as with other fanfiction out here, I do not own Twilight. The only things that I own are a copy of the books, three shirts, two bookmarks, dreams of Edward Cullen, a bag, a locket, an Edward pillow, and a copy of the Twilight DVD with special features. Unfortunately, all of these are copies. So, there is no copyright infringement intended. **

**Read below for more details!**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View

Emmett and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. Emmett was holding me and somehow managing to play video games. I really don't know how, even as a vampire, but he could always surprise me.

Emmett was my teddy bear husband. On the outside, he may look really intimidating and strong, but he is a huggable little creature that wouldn't hurt a fly (unless it was bothering him). I guess looks do help out.

I remember when I first saw him. There was something that just drew me into him. I knew that I didn't want a relationship, but there was some spark of hope in his eyes. He hoped that I could get through what I was going through, but he didn't even know.

Somehow, he managed to get me to hope. Even after hating this lifestyle for a few years, I dared to save Emmett's life by getting Carlisle to turn him. I wasn't ready for that, and I also didn't want any connection to a man. I had typically shied away from that species after what had happened.

My mind was brought back to that night in the alley. I had just come back from a visit with Vera, my best friend. I was jealous that she had a loving family. I wanted to tell her the news, for her to be jealous of me. For years, I envied the family that she had created. She had a loving husband, and a child. Little Henry was so precious. He was really young, but that didn't matter. From the first day I saw him, I knew that I wanted one. I was jealous ever since.

I had just come back from Vera's. I knew that the look in her eyes was never something that I was going to have with my fiancé, Royce. Sure, I loved him and all, but did I really _love_ him? Was it just the overwhelming feelings of wanting a child that I was experiencing, or was it really love? Or was it just that I was wanting to be pampered? What was love? Love was when you looked into someone's eyes and you got lost, the emotion that gives your stomach butterflies when you see that special person. Love was not what I had.

But I didn't dare tell Royce or my parents. This was my future, but I wasn't allowed to choose it. My parents would be disappointed that all their hard work of finding me a soul mate was nothing. It didn't matter that I was unhappy in their eyes. It just mattered that I was wealthy, which I was going to be if I married Royce. In a way, I had wanted to be his wife, but tonight had changed that.

Speaking of tonight, the wedding was only a week away, and I didn't know what the weather was going to be like. It was cold now, a late April night. It wasn't usually this chilly or dark. I wanted it to not rain on my parade, but it may. I wonder if it would be better to just have an indoor wedding. I would have to talk to Royce about that.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. I was only a few streets away from my house when I found Royce waiting for me at the corner with a few of his friends. They had just flown in for the wedding that was in a few days. Royce had wanted them to be there, and I didn't mind. To me, the more people, the better. I loved to be the center of attention, so I invited a lot of people to attend. Since it was the King's, everyone would show, even Vera. Then, she would pity me for having a wonderful husband.

"Here's my Rose," Royce shouted. I realized that he was drunk, very drunk. He had never told me of this habit of his. He had explained that he didn't like champagne, but I didn't realize that he liked other alcohol. Of course, I was fooled by his little champagne excuse to think that he would like something stronger.

"What did I tell you, John?" he asked, grabbing my arm. I knew that this night was not going to end well. Royce pulled me closer to him while I tried to shove away. My efforts were futile and got me nowhere.

"John" looked me over, like a horse buyer. I didn't like that. I was not some piece of property to be owned. Of course, I didn't say anything.

"It's hard to tell," he said slowly, accenting each syllable. He was also drunk. "She's all covered up," he said again. But his words were covered up when both men started laughing.

Royce ripped my jacket off, causing me to shriek in pain. All of the buttons had been scattered across the street. The jacket was a gift from him, a very expensive gift. I treasured it with all my heart, and it broke me when he just pulled it off.

"Show him what you look like, Rose," Royce called before he tore my hat off, earning another shriek in pain. They seemed to enjoy the sound of my screams. Especially all that night.

I remembered the events that happened after, too detailed for me to describe. I didn't know what was going to happen after, but I was already begging to die when Carlisle found me. He didn't make the pain any worse. I remember screaming for death more after he started the transformation.

"Rose, what's wrong? You were screaming again," my saving grace said, pulling me back to reality.

"Nothing, Emmett, I was just remembering some unpleasant details," I said back, curling into him more.

"Rose, it's going to be okay. Royce won't hurt you anymore. He's dead, and he will not come back. Nobody would change such a vile man anyway," Emmett said, comforting me. He really was a big teddy bear. I loved him with all my heart, remembering what had happened after his transformation.

No one had understood the pain that I was going through. I had hid in my room day in and day out, screaming at the haunting memories of Royce. I just couldn't get him out of my head. Emmett was down the hall, listening to my screams, but not saying a word. He knew that he couldn't help.

All of a sudden, Emmett had come in my room. He sat on the couch, far away from where I was crouched at in the corner. He started murmuring something to me, something I will never forget.

"Rose, I'm Emmett. I am in your room. Is that okay? I promise I will never hurt you."

I just nodded, letting him know that it was okay. If he had come another step, though, things would have started to happen. I didn't want to be touched right now, not after what happened.

"Rose, I know that you don't want to hear this, but I know that you are going to be fine. You need to let someone in, just for a moment. I can be that person, if you let me. I promise I won't tell anyone. If you want, we can go somewhere else and talk. That way, we can be away from others," he said, comforting me.

At that moment, I knew what love was. I knew that it was not what Royce and I had, it was purely bliss. It was wanting to be with that person every single moment of your life. It was that feeling of being complete again, whole. It was something that I had not experienced in forever. Everything made sense at that moment.

I grasped on to his outstretched hand, and I let him guide me into the woods. It was surprising. Carlisle couldn't have even touched me. That was all that I was willing to go, just a simple hand gesture.

"Rose, is this okay? If you feel uncomfortable, let me know," he said, stroking my hand.

"Emmett, you are fine. Don't do anything else, though. I don't know if I could take that. Somehow, your hand is comforting," I said, but then added, "would you like to hear what happened?"

He nodded, gesturing for me to begin.

Thus, I began the story of Royce and what had happened. Emmett didn't even look like he was going to run away at the end. He knew that I was broken, damaged, but he still wanted to hold my hand, even stroke it.

"You're not scared?" I asked, confused. I was certain that he would run away.

"Should I be?" he asked. I nodded, and he continued. "Rose, I know that there have been things that have happened in your past, but that shouldn't stop your future. If you don't mind, I would like to help you overcome this feeling in you. It doesn't matter to me that you are broken. The only thing that matters to me is that you are safe," he said.

I nodded yet again, too overcome with emotions for words. He didn't mind the fact that I was broken.

Emmett's cell phone rang an unlikely sign. He grabbed it from the table after pausing his precious video game. I listened in on the conversation.

_Emmett. _That was definitely a very mad Edward.

"Edward, what is wrong?" Emmett asked back.

_Can you come to the hospital now?_

"Sure. What's going on?"

_Something bad happened to Bella in Port Angeles. She was…_ Edward paused for a long time before continuing, dry sobbing into the phone, _raped. _

WHAT?!?! As much as I disliked her, I wouldn't want this to happen to my worst enemies. It was horrible. Bella needed me. I grabbed onto Emmett's hand to stop from exploding. As it was, I was already shaking.

"Edward, we will be right there," Emmett said, before holding me. He carried me before putting me down in front of the house to run.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked me.

"No. I think I can manage though. I can't believe that this would happen to her," I said. "Who would do this?"

"Very mean people, Rose. Let's just go help Bella," he said, grabbing my hand.

Emmett and I ran, hand in hand, as I continued to think about how Bella was.

When we got to the hospital, Emmett and I went to Carlisle. Without saying a word, Carlisle led us to Bella's room, where I sat down on Emmett's lap. He held on to me, keeping me sane.

Edward had filled us in. Apparently, the same situation that was avoided a year ago had happened again. Bella was looking for a book, and she ran across those men. Edward had taken care of them by beating them up and then bringing them to the police, where those men would stay. I would make sure of that. Bella had still not woken up, but she was screaming in her sleep. Carlisle had to give her a sedative.

Bella had woken up a few hours later, but she had not said a word. I watched her every move, comparing it to mine. She had shied away from everyone, even Edward. When he got near, she would have a panic attack. He then resolved on sitting in the furthest corner away from her. I could tell that he was both angry and frustrated.

Even the nurses that came in and out of the room were welcomed with a bloodcurdling scream. She was frightened, I could tell. I wanted to help her out, to make it better, but I couldn't. I knew from experience that there was nothing that was possible to help her out. She would have a long road ahead of her.

I would help her, though. I made it up in my mind. I would help her out during her hard times. I had Emmett, but I knew that it would not be as easy for Bella. After all, I was a vampire, and I could kill someone with the snap of my finger. Bella didn't have it that lucky. She was still a frail human.

As Edward looked at me with joy in his eyes about me helping, I began to think of how lucky I actually am. I should be thankful for my transformation, not hating it. I was stronger than my competition, and I could make sure that that never happened again. Bella could not. Also, I got to watch the joy of taking out my enemies. Bella could not. I got to experience a lot more than Bella could.

I ran to Carlisle, having one thought in my mind.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked after finding him in his office at home.

"Sure," he replied.

"Thank you so much for changing me. I just realized today how I shouldn't have hated what I am. I should be thankful. I thought I should set things right," I said.

Carlisle looked at me with his fatherly pride in his eyes. I knew both of us would be crying if it were possible.

"Rosalie, it was no problem. I am glad you came to this conclusion. I have hated myself for changing you all of these years. Thanks for helping me out also," he managed to get out.

Everything happens for a reason. You may not know them now, but you will find out in the end. For me, many things have happened, but this experience was definitely an eye-opener.

* * *

**I know, it's longer. And amazing, huh? **

**Here's the deal as to this one: I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot. I can, but I think that it would be also cool to have a story with this being the first chapter. I am not sure, but I do not want to do something that no one would review or read. So, please let me know by reviewing. I am leaving the status as in progress until I find out what you guys want. I will probably then post a chapter up telling you guys what I am going to do. That chapter will be deleted once I have another one if it says that I will continue. If not, the story will be marked as complete and we will all go on with our lives without knowing what truly happened. **

**Also, please note that I did not go into detail on the mature scenes. I do not feel comfortable writing those scenes. That is about all the detail you will get. If I do continue on, I may add Bella's point of view with flashbacks of this night, but it will be nothing really gory. Sorry if you were looking for that. **

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. The idea bunny that wouldn't get out of my head surely did. **

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Back to Today

**Okay, guys! Here is your first update! WHOOHOO!!! Just a few things to beware of before I see you below. **

**First off, enjoy! I really love this. Secondly, I know that you see who's point of view this is and start flipping out. Don't worry, the rape is not detailed, nor will it ever be. **

**Now, the best for now. I would like to welcome a new member into the Reasons family. She is a dear member to my other story, Painful to Remember, Easy to Forget. Let's welcome... dadadada my BETA!!!! Her penname is .Scotland. To check her out (and you really need to... she is purely amazing!), click on her name. :D Thanks again if you are reading this for some random reason... **

**So, I am going to see you at the bottom. :D Hope you enjoy! The disclaimer still remains! But, I will still name all the stuff I have. 3 Twilight shirts, 2 posters, 2 Twilight keychains, a Twilight pin, 2 DVD's of the movie (both with those posters), the DVD with special features (preordered 3 months before), a copy of all of the books, a receipt of Breaking Dawn (that I got so conviently at 12:21 a.m.), a bracelet that I made at the Breaking Dawn party, a Twilight locket, various pictures at the Breaking Dawn release party, a Twilight bag, and a haircut that looks like Alice. :D So, yeah. Officially obsessed, and therefore, not the writer. :D**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Scared was definitely not a word to describe what I felt. It was a mixture of everything, combined into one. I was really freaked out about what had happened, scared of people in general, and afraid of what people thought of me. There was no happy emotion in me. There never would be anymore. I was broken, damaged beyond belief. No one would want me because I was damaged.

The only thing that I had was taken away from me. The one thing that I was worried about during Edward's and my compromise was forcefully removed. Edward would not want me anymore.

I didn't know where I was. I only knew that there was an annoying beeping noise somewhere nearby. I opened my eyes to see clearly. I was in a white room, a pure room; something that I was not anymore. The walls were not comforting. The bed wasn't either. Nevertheless, I did not feel like getting up. I didn't feel like doing anything.

Looking around the room more, I found the door in front of where I was. The door opened, and a man walked in. I noticed him as Carlisle, but I was still wary. I curled up in the corner and screamed to the top of my lungs, anxious to keep a man out of here. It did not matter that I knew who he was; the only thing that mattered was that I didn't want someone to be here. I wanted to die alone.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Look, I am not going to hurt you. I am going to stay right here," Carlisle said, raising his hands up and comforting me. I was still not comforted, but my rational mind screamed that he wouldn't hurt me. I calmed down enough to let him talk. "Bella, I don't know how you feel, but I need to make sure that you aren't hurt. Is it okay if I do something called a rape kit?" he asked, still calm. I screamed again at the mention of the horrible word. I made sure that I never said that word, in my mind or aloud, and Carlisle just said it. "Sorry," he murmured, saddened by my state.

"What is that?" I asked. I had heard it from Charlie, but never thought of asking. I had figured that I would never need to have a kit done. I looked at my hands, playing with them.

"A ra-umm… kit is just to make sure that everything is okay. Also, it will collect specimens to make sure that your attackers are caught. What they did was wrong, Bella, and it was not your fault. Don't ever think it is," he said, making sure I heard the last part.

"Carlisle, will I ever be the old me again?" I asked, wondering. I didn't even care that I was talking to a man that had his hands up.

"Bella, there is counseling for victims like you. I think that Rosalie could help you out more, though. Rose has been asking about you. She wants to help you out. As a father, I would advise taking it from her."

"Okay, fine. You can do the kit. Please don't hurt me," I said, scared.

"I will try not to. It is usually uncomfortable though," he said, turning to the door. "I'll be right back."

I tried to gain enough confidence to allow this. I really didn't want this to be done, but I could not refuse Carlisle. He knew what was best, after all.

Carlisle came back in with a woman nurse, both of their hands up in the air for me to see. In her hands she held a needle! A needle!!! No!!! I panicked instantly, scared of the needle. The horrible things that have left me worthless could not take away my fear of needles.

"Bella, it will only take a second. Please, honey. You need to do this," she said.

"Fine," I groaned, looking away.

She stuck the needle in my arm and covered it up. It didn't take long.

Carlisle handed me some pills, saying that they were to prevent getting pregnant. I quickly took them, glad that they had the "morning-after" pill. It was one of those things that could make you happy even after the worst of crimes have been done to you.

"Bella, this is the uncomfortable part. I have to make sure everything is okay with you before I release you," he said, certain of himself. I wish I had that confidence. I nodded for him to continue, hoping that his confidence would slip. "I need you to tell me if anything hurts."

"Everything hurts. I feel horrible too," I said back, groaning to make my point clear. Pain was all I felt at these moments.

"Bella, do your arms hurt?" I nodded. "Your legs?" I continued the same action. "Anything else?"

"My ribs hurt. I think they injured a few of them. I have nightmares, and down there hurts too," I said.

"I want to make sure that everything _down there_ is okay. Plus, I would like to have something to convict the people that did this to you," Carlisle said. "Bella, this is going to hurt, and it is uncomfortable. I know that you will probably hate me after this. Please know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or your sanity, which I know is questionable at the moment." Only after I nodded did he continue. "I need you to lift up the blanket and put it on your knees," he said.

NO! I did not want to do this…ever! If (and there is a huge if) I ever get married, I will never have that again. To think of a man touching me in that way is repulsing. I know what would happen.

Carlisle went closer and closer to my violated spot, poking and prodding the whole way. While poking and prodding, my sanity slipped, instantly going back to that night. Carlisle's hands reminded me of the men, even if they were colder.

_I had just gotten a book from the local bookstore. Edward was out hunting and I wanted to go by myself. After all, I was a big girl now, and Edward had to accept that. I walked out of the bookstore, completely oblivious to everything. _

_I noticed that it was getting dark. I should go home now, so I walked to my truck. The alleyway gave me the creeps after what had almost happened. I ignored my gut instinct, hoping for the best. I wanted to make it out safely, but I had the worst luck in the world. Who knew? _

_I could see my truck now. I was almost in a full out sprint when the same four men herded me. Two of the four men were standing by my truck. When I turned around, the other two were behind me. I looked around for a sign of Edward anywhere. There were none. _

_How stupid could I be? I was wandering around the same spot that I was last time, and it is known that history repeats itself. _

_I started screaming Edward's name, yelling it into the air. Someone should hear me, right? No, they didn't. I was left for dead on the side of the road, still screaming at the top of my lungs. _

_The men had gagged me, hoping that I would shut up. Having the gag in my mouth did not stop the screams, it only muffled them. I was trapped in my own personal hell. After awhile, I didn't care. _

_After having been violated for hours, the men left, leaving me bleeding on the side of the road. I continued to bleed, losing consciousness with every drop of red liquid. I soon blacked out, hoping to die instead of fighting to stay alive._

"Bella, it's alright. It's Carlisle. I'm done," he said, holding his hands up in the air. It didn't help, and I continued to panic.

Carlisle tried some more soothing words before going out of the room.

He came back with a syringe in his hand. He connected it to the IV, not caring how panicked I was at a man so close to me. I just continued screaming before he pressed the syringe down.

I soon fell a victim to the blackness that overwhelmed me.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Didn't? Well let me know... Please. **

**There is a random thing that I need to discuss at the moment. It's about the last chapter compared to this chapter. My beta read it over and wondered where Edward and Alice are. Edward and Alice are in the waiting room at the moment. The last chapter said that they had came in, and Edward filled them in about Bella screaming. Carlisle had thought that it would be best not to have Edward know about the rape kit or anything pertaining to it. Therefore, Carlisle told Edward to sit in the waiting room until she woke up, but Carlisle decided to let them in once Bella's exam was done. So, this took place after someone came and got her, but before Edward was allowed in the room. Of course, Bella is still screaming in her sleep even after the sedative. It's a horrible thing. Also, sorry if I got anything wrong medically. I was on FamilyDoctor to look up the rape kit information, so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. I really didn't want to focus on that part in the story, but I felt as if this chapter was necessary. **

**So, you got a look into Bella's mind now. I am in the process of writing the next chapter from a different person's point of view. Can you guess who??? If you get it right (or even try and review), you can get the answer or a piece of the next chapter which is going to be LONG!!! Sorry about the shortness of this one. I promise that the next one will make up for it. :D I am only halfway done and am on page 3. So, guess and you shall find out or get new information :D The hint is that HE has quite an extensive mind. :D**

**As far as more updates, I am not sure. I've been trying to get 2 stories updated soon. I still have not sent the next chapter to my beta (same person) for my other story, but I have it written. Also, it depends on how crazy school is this week. I want to get it up before the weekend (or at least finished). I can't guarantee if that will happen. Both my beta and my schooling is rough. So, yeah. Sorry about that. I promise that I have not given up on the story if you review. :D**

**So, please review. REMEMBER TO GUESS!!! It can't hurt... You will find something out if you do. **

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Doing the Right Thing

**Hey hey!!! I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. I am soooo sorry. :( School has been hectic, to say the least. I said that, and I totally know that it's everyone's excuse at the moment, but I really am SOOO sorry... I am NOT giving up on the story. Well, you need to read the next paragraph...**

**Now, not very many people decided to review last chapter. I do realize that, and I am thinking about not continuing the story. This takes A LOT of time to write, and I believe that it is worth it until I don't get many reviews, but a lot of people visit here and read and alert/favorite. I know, it's sad, but please please please just review and favorite. Those who are only favoriting, can you please review?? Please... I am begging you. So, yeah.**

**This is Edward's point of view in the story. :D I am excited about it... It is great :D So, PLEASE review!!!!**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**

* * *

Edward's Point of View

Hunting was the bane of my existence; it took too much time away with Bella for me.

This weekend, Jasper insisted that I go hunting. I had let my eyes get too dark ever since my experience in Italy. I realized that I would never leave Bella again, no matter for how necessary of reasons. Unfortunately, my hunger had other plans for me.

In the beginning, it was hard. Bella had to kick me out whenever I needed to go hunting. I would normally be back the next day if I wasn't back that night.

It had progressed to now, a three day hunting trip. Of course, I was still wary to leave Bella, but I knew I needed to hunt before I put Bella in danger. I had tested my limits before, and it almost didn't end too well.

Bella was my singer, and I knew that. Sure, she smells appetizing to me, but I felt more love for her than bloodlust. What we had was true, and both Bella and I knew it. She had let me feel human emotions, ones that were locked up for almost a century. She said that she loved me more, but I doubt that that could be possible. I love her more than vampires can express.

I remember the day that she found out what I am. She didn't run away, scared. She stayed in the car with me, not even begging to get out or screaming. My vampire eyes were scanning her every move, waiting for her to run off, screaming. She surprised me yet again and never screamed. I was amazed at her strength.

"Edward, are you okay? Your emotions are all over the place," Jasper commented. He seemed to know what I was feeling perfectly, even if they were incomprehensible.

"I'm fine, Jazz. I was just thinking about Bella. I wonder how she is doing," I replied back, giving him an impish smile.

_Did you want to cut the hunting trip short? I know that you miss Bella, and I miss Alice a lot,_ Jasper thought. I wondered why he thought it instead of saying it, but I quickly passed off that thought.

"No, Jasper. I'll stay. Alice can keep an eye on Bella for me. She'll let me know if something happens."

"Okay, well, let's go," he said, eager. He couldn't wait to get back.

After a few mountain lions and bears, Jasper and I decided to rest. Sure, we didn't need it, but it became too simple to continue hunting. After all, it was nighttime and most of the world was sleeping.

I checked my phone, and I saw that Alice had called quite a few times while I was out. I figured that whatever it was could wait.

"Edward, did Alice call you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"She called me too. Oh, look, she's calling right now," he said, putting his phone to his ear.

"Hello, love," he answered.

_Jazzy, can you tell Edward to answer his phone?_

"Sure," he said, looking at me with an odd expression.

_Okay, I'll call him now. I love you._

"I love you too."

Just then, I got a call from Alice.

"What, Alice?" I asked, impatient. I doubted that this would be important, but I wanted to make sure that it wasn't. It was the only reason to explain why I was still on the phone with her.

"Can you run as far away as you can? I need to tell you something important that no one else can hear," Alice said, petrified. Whatever she had seen could not have been good, I realized. It must be about Bella.

I ran as far from anything as I could, including Jasper's vampire hearing. "Okay," I said.

"Bella is in Port Angeles right now. Do you remember what had happened the time that she was there?" she asked, saddened.

"Yes," I growled. Bella had been nearly raped by four men. I had luckily got her in time.

"Well, the same thing happened, but you weren't there. The same men were drunk, and they found Bella. She is in the alleyway. It's close to where you were before. I think that it would be best if I could go and get her," she said. I growled really loud. The whole world could probably hear me. I fell to the ground, lifeless.

I was in shock. I couldn't move. There was nothing in me that wanted to do anything. I just wanted to lie here and die. Bella didn't deserve this. No one did, especially not my Bella. I knew that I should not have hunted. I should have stayed by her side. I should have done something. It was my entire fault. If I didn't have to hunt, I could have protected her. Now, there is nothing that I could do.

"Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Please tell me something," Alice begged.

I couldn't say anything; I was shocked.

"I'll call Jasper. Hold on, wait," she said, and then paused, seeing my resolve. "Fine. Edward, hurry please. There isn't much time before she loses too much blood. I'll call Carlisle and make sure that he gets ready. Please hurry. I'll meet you at the hospital," she said, rushed. "By the way, I am still calling Jasper." She then hung up before I could do anything.

Jasper came running to me in a matter of seconds. I was still on the ground, lifeless as he picked me up and carried me to the car, knowing that he shouldn't bother me.

I suddenly came to life as I got into the driver's seat. I didn't bother to buckle up as I made my way to Port Angeles with Jasper as the passenger.

I hurried to the alley where Bella was. I expected the worst, and I received even worse.

Bella was lifeless. She was lying in the alleyway looking up at the sky with lifeless eyes and screaming. I knew that her screams could not be heard, but she couldn't register that. Her voice was hoarse from all of the screaming that she must have done during the men's acts. She was shivering, which anybody could tell. She was also bleeding all over. I instantly looked at the passenger seat, where Jasper was.

His thoughts were coming fiercely. _Oh no! Bella was raped. Ew. I can smell the scent of the men on her along with… oh God… blood._

"Jasper, go. Can you handle it?" I asked, worried.

"I'll restrain, Edward. Go get her. I'll bring the guys to you," he said, jumping out of the car and running.

"Okay, thanks."

I ran to Bella, trying to help her out. I tried to make it known that I was near, so she wouldn't freak. My footsteps could be heard, which was saying something major. When she heard them, she panicked and started screaming louder.

"Stay away from me! No!!! Help me!" she continued. I hated seeing her this broken.

"Bella, calm down. It's me, Edward. I'm here to help you," I said, calming her.

"Get off of me, you freak!" she yelled as I tried to carry her to my car. She started whimpering, and I could tell that she was really scared. She thrashed around, but it was no use to my strong arms carrying her.

I hummed her lullaby, which didn't seem to calm her down any. I managed to get her to the car, though.

Right on time, Jasper brought the four men to me. I wanted to kill them.

_Edward, I think you shouldn't do anything. The hatred coming from you is too much for even me to handle,_ Jasper thought.

"Jazz, make sure I don't kill them," I said.

I beat the four men up. Jasper called the cops, saying that there were four unconscious men where we were. He also explained that they had raped Bella Swan. The cops promised that they would be there soon. Sure enough, they were there within five minutes. The station was nearby. They would handle it from there.

After watching the men wheel the men off, Jasper hopped into the driver's seat. I stayed in the backseat with Bella, who was still screaming and whimpering at various intervals.

Carlisle and Alice were waiting by the front entrance, Alice with a look of compassion. Carlisle had a look of sadness, but indecision.

_Edward, I couldn't get enough nerve to tell him what had happened. I'm sorry. Can you please tell him?_ Alice thought.

I nodded my head and ran to meet Carlisle.

"Edward, what happened? She looks horrible," Carlisle began. I cut him off, about to break down.

"Bella was in Port Angeles, and she encountered those men again. They raped her, Carlisle. Who could do such a thing?" I screamed the last part to no one in particular.

Carlisle placed Bella on the table in the room that we were.

"Edward, why don't you and Alice wait in my office while I get Bella situated? I will let you know when you can come in," Carlisle said.

I stood there motionless, still in shock after saying what had actually happened so blatantly. Carlisle and Alice were blocking their minds from me, so I could not find out what Carlisle was thinking. Apparently, Alice was having a vision.

"Carlisle, I think that that is a great idea. I'll drag Edward with me. Call us when she is ready to be seen," Alice chimed in.

Alice dragged me to Carlisle's office while I stood there, still motionless. No! I wanted to be by Bella, my love, my life. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, even if that meant to do the exam myself.

When we got to his office, I turned back on Alice, who just took her hands off of me. I growled, trying to keep my voice down.

"Edward, calm down," she said, trying to calm me. Of course, it didn't work, and I was only left angrier at her.

"What was that, Alice? 'I think that's a great idea… Call us when she is ready to be seen.' What do you think that I thought of it?! Maybe I wanted to be by Bella the whole time. I could have handled myself, don't worry," I said, about to walk out the door. I was going to lose it if I didn't see Bella soon.

Alice was blocking the door before I could walk out. "Edward, stop. You need to control yourself. Bella has been through a lot tonight, and why don't you just rest for a second?" Alice asked.

I wanted to scream, to growl, until the door came down. Then I would run over it. If we weren't in a public setting, Alice would be gone. I would have done something.

An ear-piercing scream erupted from Bella's room. It was even worse than the others. Something was happening to her. I wasn't there to protect her…again. I wanted to be there.

I growled at Alice again, hoping that I could make my point across. The little pixie would move…or else.

"Edward, listen to me. I need you to calm down, for Bella's sake. She is going through a lot, and she doesn't need to worry about your mental status also. Just calm down and relax, please. Everything is fine. Carlisle would let us know otherwise," Alice said. This time, her calming effect worked. I calmed down, listening to her instructions.

Bella was my first thought, as always. Would she still want to be with me now that someone else had given her what I couldn't? What if she would leave me because of this? She has been through a lot, and I don't know what's going to happen afterwards.

"Edward, Bella is not going to leave you. Don't worry about that. She doesn't want to see you hurt either. None of us want to see anyone hurt. Please, just please; work this out when it comes to it. I don't want to keep seeing your thoughts. They are really sad and heartbreaking," Alice said.

Many more screams, sounding like Bella's screams, throughout the rest of the night. I continued to try to stay as calm as I could, hoping that she was okay. Her screams pushed that thought out of my mind.

At midnight, an hour after Bella was brought here, Carlisle walked into the room. I tensed, prepared for anything.

"Edward, calm down. It's going to be fine. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I gave her a sedative to calm her down because she would not respond to anything else," Carlisle said, his hands up in the air.

"Can I go in there?" I nearly growled.

"Yes, you can. She is sleeping, and she will be for awhile," Carlisle explained.

I decided to call the rest of the family. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and I were the only ones that knew, after all. Jasper had figured it out.

I could hear Rosalie tense and almost break after I explained what had happened. I knew she would have something to say about this. She might actually change her feelings about Bella.

I decided to call Esme after I got off the phone with Emmett, who promised that they were coming to the hospital as soon as they could.

"Hello?" Esme answered on the first ring.

"Esme, it is Edward. Are you busy?" I asked, hoping that she was. I wanted to prolong this conversation for awhile.

"No, Edward, why?" she asked, concerned. I never asked anything about that…ever.

"Esme, it's important. Can you come to the hospital? I have something to tell you. Please hurry," I said, hoping she wouldn't question further.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Esme asked. She was anxious now.

"Just come to the hospital. I'll explain it there," I said.

"I'll be there in a few seconds. I want to know what my _son_ is keeping from me," she said, emphasizing our relationship. She seemed upset that I wouldn't tell her.

I disregarded that thought from my mind and waited for Esme to arrive.

* * *

**So, please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Yeah.... I think you read the rant up there. :D**

**Another update may come soon if you do and a message with a line or two from the next chapter :D**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Her

**Hey guys and gals! I am so sorry for my lack of updating. I don't have enough time to get everything done sometimes, which pushes this back. So, sorry again. For those of you that read Painful too, I am sooo sorry. I am hoping to send in an update soon!**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: This story will be a short story. I am guesstimating that there will only be one or two chapters left. I would like to do a different story similar to this one, but different. Different attacker, different plot, same idea of rape though. Nothing will be descriptive. So, look out for that. **

**I am sorry that this chapter is short. I really wanted to do her point of view, but I then realized that it was short. Plus, I wanted to put the dynamics of Carlisle and Esme's relationship in here. :D Hope I did that well. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Esme Point of View

Edward had just gotten off the phone with me when I got into the car, not even bothering to lock up the house. No one would come in. If they did, we would just buy new stuff.

When I got out of the car, I controlled myself to not to run to Edward. I walked as fast as I could at a human's pace so that I wouldn't attract attention to myself. I hated the slow pace, and I soon began to walk faster without even realizing it.

I walked into the hospital, hoping to find my amazing husband and family there. All I got was a sad looking Carlisle. I couldn't see him like this, so I immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug. After all, it would be what he needed. He seemed gracious at this fact, hoping that I would continue to hug him.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I said, smiling at my anticlimactic greeting.

"Come on, love. I don't want to be the one to tell you," he said in his amazing voice. It was truly great, and I loved it.

"Okay," I said and followed him, hand in hand.

He led me to his office, where Edward was sitting there. He seemed to be lost in thought because he was staring at the blank wood the whole time, in shock. Nothing seemed interesting even with the vampire vision, so I wanted to know what was going on.

"Edward, what's going on with you?" I said, hoping that it would get his attention.

"Esme, hey… Sorry about that," he said. If he weren't a vampire, his face would have been as red as Bella's usually is. "Something is going on with Bella," he said.

"Like…" I encouraged him to continue, hoping that he would.

"Bella went to Port Angeles while I was hunting. She ran into the same men, and they," he seemed to just break off, wanting to cry but couldn't. "They raped her, Esme…" he said.

My heart shattered. I couldn't speak; words would not come to me. Bella was a beloved daughter to me, my own daughter. She was my connection to the human world, my lifesaver. I just wanted to scream, to let all my anger out. My violent self wanted to kill the men that had just done this to my daughter. I wanted to rip his guts out, hurt his self-esteem, and then watch him die a very painful and agonizing death. The less violent side, well, wanted to turn them in and make sure they rot in the worst place that they could be besides hell.

I growled involuntary. Turning red about thinking about said thoughts, I looked at Edward. "Can I please see her?"

He nodded, thankful. Apparently, he had also not seen Bella. If he did, he would probably want to see her again.

He led me to a room that looked like any other hospital room. The only difference was that I knew it was Bella here, and I knew what had happened to her. It wasn't just another victim that I felt sorry for; it was my adopted daughter.

I came back into reality after hearing my name called. I took in all the sights, hoping that it would take my mind off of what happened.

I started with the worst sight first. Edward was kneeling right by Bella's bedside, wanting to hold her hand. Of course, he wasn't because he didn't want to hurt her. Bella looked almost paler than Edward, and I could tell that she was having a nightmare.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!!!! PLEASE, NO. DON'T DO THIS," Bella screamed to the top of her lungs, tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare about what happened, apparently.

"Bella, love. Wake up, it's okay," Edward said, straining his voice. I could tell that this had affected him the most. He was on edge at everything, wishing that he could take away her pain.

"GET OFF!!! I SAID TO GET OFF! NOOOOO!!!" Her screams seemed to echo throughout the room. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, scared that something would happen.

A very hot vampire doctor walked in the door just then.

"What seems to be the problem, guys?" he asked, his voice like silk.

"Bella is having a nightmare of…that night," Edward strained out.

"Oh," his face saddened. "We are going to have to wake her up. Edward, can you try to get her up. Maybe she might feel better if she hears your voice waking her up," he said, always great at making someone feel better. He was amazing!

"Okay," Edward said. "Bella, it is Edward. Can you please wake up, love?" Edward said, soothing her. He was shaking her gently.

Bella woke up, taking in the scene around her.

"Hey, love. Good morning," Edward said, grabbing her hand.

Bella screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Edward took his hands out of hers, making us all afraid.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" she stammered out.

"No problem. I understand."

I took this opportunity to look around the room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in one chair, Rosalie on Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper were also sharing a chair, Alice also on Jasper's lap. Rosalie seemed the most saddened, but Jasper seemed to be trying to control all of the emotions.

I stood in the middle, getting lost in my own thoughts, with Carlisle standing next to me.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. Like I said, this story will be going off air. I have a few ideas that I would like to write about, including a co-write with one of my friends. I have no idea when we will both find the time, but I think that it may be over the weekends. Yeah. **

**The next chapter will probably be the last one. It will be in Bella's point of view, and there will be a little credits page. Not to mention that I will give you more of the details of my next story in the next chapter. :D**

**Please review. It will make me happy :D**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

**This is the last chapter D:. I hope you really enjoy it. Feel free to comment on the story as a whole. It would be really appreciated. I am the type of person to jump for joy at one review, nevertheless the response that I have gotten so far...**

**Let me know what you think about anything! I'll put more down there to not distract from the story...**

**xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx**

* * *

Bella

"Can you please wake up, love?" A velvet voice said. Though I knew it was Edward, his voice made my breath go faster.

I woke up, hoping to get away from _his_ voice. I just didn't want anything to happen. Plus, _he_ was shaking me, which was not conducive for my environment of sleep.

I took in the scene around me, seeing everyone here. Even Carlisle was here, looking at me sympathetically. Rosalie and Emmett were also here, along with Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Of course, Edward was by my bedside.

"Hey, love. Good morning!" Edward said, looking at me.

I couldn't help it. I didn't want to think about anything, not the nightmares or what had actually happened. I wanted it to go away, but it never seemed to.

Edward took his hands out of mine, hoping that it would help. I stopped, hoping that it would make them all better.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" I hoped they wouldn't make me explain. I didn't want to say the words, nevertheless acknowledge the truth.

"No problem. I understand," Edward said, making me feel a little better.

Carlisle walked out of the room, saying that he had to make a phone call.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked, hoping for a better answer than the one that I would give him.

"No. I still have nightmares…" I said, shaking off the horrible nightmare that I was having right then.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked.

"No. I'm just sore."

Carlisle came back in the room, going to the wall again.

"Bella, Charlie is coming soon. I called him to let him know that you are awake," Carlisle informed me, making me panic.

"But… he doesn't know what happened. He will freak out. He won't want me anymore!" I screamed at no one in particular, shaking. Charlie wouldn't accept me. He wouldn't want anything to do with me now that he found out I was…

"Bella, calm down. The heart monitor can't take it, and neither can you. It will go fine. We will all be in here so you can rely on us to help. I do want you to explain what happened, though," Carlisle explained, calming me down some.

Charlie came in, walking through the door. He took one look at me, and then he looked at the rest of the family.

"Carlisle, what happened?" He asked, panicked. I could tell that he would not want to hear this as much as I would not want to say it.

"Bella has some news to tell you," Carlisle explained in a solemn voice, bringing Charlie's eyes to me again.

"I was in Port Angeles to get a book, and these guys came. They wouldn't stop, and they wouldn't listen to me. They…" I broke down, not able to finish. I couldn't stop shaking, and I didn't want to say the rest of it.

"What Bella means to say is that they raped her, Charlie," Carlisle finished, making me break down even more. Edward sat on the hospital bed, holding my hand and whispering thatit would be okay to me. I didn't believe him; Charlie was bound to be upset by now at me.

"Oh, Bella. Are you okay? I am so sorry," Charlie said, wanting to reach me. I backed away from him, hoping that he wouldn't try to grab me. His facial expressions frowned, but he seemed to accept it.

"Charlie, I can assure you that Bella is fine physically. Emotionally, she is not okay. I would like to know if you would let Bella stay with us until she becomes well emotionally," Carlisle explained. This was new. I had never heard of this idea, though I liked it.

"If Bella is okay with it, I will be too. She needs that comfort. As far as the men that did this to her," Charlie said, getting back to policeman mode.

"I have done a rape kit, and Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to send them to the station."

"Oh, that was Bella's attackers? I thought that they were someone else's. I will make sure that they will rot in hell. Thanks, Rosalie, Emmett. I will take care of this from here," Charlie said.

"I will bring the evidence to the station tonight on my way home. Bella will be coming home with us tonight as well. I can assure you that she will be taken care of. You know you are welcome to visit at any time, right?"

"Okay. I will be over tomorrow. See you guys then," Charlie said while leaving the room.

"Is it okay with you, Bella? I know how much you hate the hospital, so I thought of this," Alice announced, proud of herself.

I nodded, silently thanking her.

I was off to a new life, a new idea. It may take me awhile to be the person that I was before, but there was hope. I was going to find that hope with my new family right beside me.

* * *

**Done! How do you like it? I hope you really enjoyed the story. Please comment on it. :D It makes me happy... :D**

**I have been excited about everything as far as this story goes... This is the fastest story that I have finished, and I loved the first chapter, which is amazing for me. **

**So, there will be one more chapter posted tonight... Probably RIGHT after this one. It just thanks you guys for being amazing. I will include a little more about the next story that I have planned then :D Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for being amazing! This story could not have gone on without you! Thanks!**

xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx


	6. Remember When credits

Hey guys! This is just the chapter where I thank you for everything that you have done!

So…

Thanks!

I know that the story didn't end in the way that you thought it would. To tell you the truth, it was meant to be a one-shot, but I expanded it. So, it is a lot longer (and more entertaining) than expected.

I am currently about to finish the first chapter to my next story. Check my profile for more about this idea…. I would put it up here, but I am lazy.

I am an author that loves to write new stories, so please watch my profile. I have an average of like 9 ideas at a time, but I will only commit to writing two stories at a time. One-shots are for when I am having a great time writing that, but a not-so-great time writing my regular stories. So, check it out. Not to mention that I love updating my profile. :D

As always, anyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story or author should have received a thanks with a little more information from me. This was if your review was signed. If you are back and did not have a signed review, please feel free to email me at the email address I have on my profile.

THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!

So... I promised you a spoiler on the next story... It will follow a tad bit different plot, but it will be the same basic idea. No details once again. :D I am not mean like that. Plus, I like to deal with the whole psychological effects on Bella. So, yeah. :D Umm... Jacob will be the victim. I still haven't found out a few minor details, but I have started the first chapter. Once again, it will only be a one shot until you comment. So, check it out!!! I'll update this when I get the new chapter on here!

Thanks!

xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx


End file.
